


Iron Pokemon

by Larrklopp



Series: The MCU remixed with Pokemon [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Pokemon mentioned are linked to what they look like, Basically think Golden Compass style, Depending on response from people and my own mood I might re-write other movies, Full disclosure I'm gonna follow canon for like a quarter of the movie, Gen, I got mad at the MCU so I'm fixing it, Just let my children have peace, Protective Pokemon, Protective Rhodey, Protective Tony, Raza is an asshole, So as long as you have a really basic knowledge of Pokemon you'll be ok, Tags will be updated as I write the chapters, Then we're full speed ahead and it'll be an AU, This is basically just a rewrite of Iron Man 1, Tony deserves hugs and by God I will give them to him, protect tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrklopp/pseuds/Larrklopp
Summary: In a world where people are born with a Pokemon companion, Tony has always been different. Over time the hurt and anger of not having a Pokemon turned into indifference and apathy, but all of that changes when he wakes up in a cave in Afghanistan.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ho Yinsen
Series: The MCU remixed with Pokemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Waiting for updates





	Iron Pokemon

It all started when the Avengers moved into the tower. Well, no, it started a lot earlier than that. It technically started when Tony woke up in a cave and was asked a simple question. Not the question he was expecting, which is what made his answer die halfway out of his mouth. No, the question he was used to getting was “Why don’t you have a Pokemon?” but instead, a man with a  [ Meganium ](https://www.google.com/search?q=meganium+pokemon&rlz=1C1EKKP_enUS757US757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj_9P2L4oHkAhWqxlQKHe0tBicQ_AUIESgB&biw=981&bih=615#imgrc=Wq5q0R_S0hD8vM) next to him asked the first question that would start Tony Stark on an incredible journey. The question asked was “Why do you have two Pokemon?”

* * *

All Tony could feel was pain. He couldn’t really remember anything, except for flashes of light and someone’s hands reaching and doing  _ something _ with his chest? It was a struggle, but eventually he found a way to open his eyes and actually see what was in front of him. It only took a couple of blinks before a green head appeared in his vision. He blinked a few more times before his brain finally started coming back online, telling him that it was a Meganium. This was confirmed when she lifted her head up from where she was staring at him and softly called across the room. He was already starting to feel better due to her presence and started trying to weakly sit up on what he could now see was a cot. He managed to get both hands and arms working enough to get him sitting up enough that he could lean against what looked like a cave wall behind him. Taking a breath, he felt something tugging at his lungs. Looking down, all he could see were cords attached to something that looked an awful lot like a car battery. When he shakily reached up however to try and pull it out, someone’s hands closed around his wrists and stopped him. 

“Dr. Stark please do not make your injuries any worse. Meg and I have worked very hard to get you stable, and I know she would be disappointed to see all of her hard work go to nothing.” This was confirmed by a small coo from the Pokemon next to the man. Letting his eyes slowly trail upwards, Tony saw a man dressed somewhat nicely with what looked like an adult Meganium standing next to him. Both were looking at him with identical concerned expressions on their faces as he studied them. 

“W-Wh-” Tony tried to speak before curling over involuntarily in a coughing fit.

“Here, please have some of this, you’ve been through a lot.” The man said quickly, grabbing some water off the nearby table and offering it to Tony. When the coughing had subsided, he weakly took the cup and slowly drank some of what seemed like the greatest water he had ever had. After a couple of sips, he returned the cup back to the man who put it back on the table. 

“What happened? I don’t remember…” Tony trailed off, voice raspy as he wracked his brain trying to think of something that put him in this mess. The more he thought however, the more the memories started to come back. “I was at a weapons demo, with the Jericho! I got- I got in the fun-vee-Oh God Rhodey, is Rhodey alive? What about  [ Shelgon ](https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/a/a5/372Shelgon.png/250px-372Shelgon.png) ? There was an explosion- all those soldiers! I kil-”

“Relax, Dr. Stark, relax. It’s going to be ok…” The man kept talking but Tony finally remembered everything and oh God his brother, he got his brother and his pokemon killed, why wasn’t  _ he _ dead?

All of Tony’s internal monologue screeched to a halt when he felt soft fur brushing against both of his hands, making him come to the realization that somehow he not only had closed his eyes, but also had clenched his hands into fists around the wires surrounding his heart. Slowly opening his eyes, he confusedly looked down and saw a [Plusle](https://www.google.com/search?q=plusle&rlz=1C1EKKP_enUS757US757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjhzejp4oHkAhXplFQKHc6-BYgQ_AUIESgB&biw=981&bih=615#imgrc=Q-thV3orj0PW1M) on his left and a [Minun](https://www.google.com/search?q=minun&rlz=1C1EKKP_enUS757US757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwio0sWB44HkAhUDFXwKHQfJB-0Q_AUIESgB&biw=981&bih=615#imgrc=pYUugIxgkoCU5M) on his right. Both Pokemon chirped up at him as they cuddled even closer. On instinct he absentmindedly started petting them as he looked up at the man confusedly. 

“Ah, yes, Dr. Stark, I meant to ask you, why do you have two Pokemon?” 

Tony’s instant response, of how he doesn’t need to take care of another living thing, keeping himself alive is hard enough thank you very much, died instantly on his tongue. He could only gape at the man in bewilderment as he realized that somehow these two little furballs had made themselves seem like  _ his _ Pokemon! Tony was about to offer his protest to the contrary about how he had no idea where these two had come from, but looking down he saw something that made him pause. The Minun had one paw wrapped around his hand while the other was pressing down on its belly where a little red was starting to show through. The Plusle was holding his hand with both of its paws and looking up at him with begging eyes, trying to direct his gaze to Minun. For the time being, Tony shelved the conversation so he could focus on Minun who was actually looking a bit faint. Detaching his hand from Plusle, he slowly picked up Minun and cradled it in his arm so he could look at what was happening on its fur. When he could finally see it properly, he winced, because it had what looked like a slash wound across a little over half of its belly. Honestly, Tony was surprised it was still conscious, the wound was bleeding slowly but steadily and Minun wasn’t very big in the first place. 

“Do you happen to have extra bandages? We need to wrap this up, Minun shouldn’t be losing this much blood.” As Tony was talking he automatically picked up Plusle and was scanning it for injuries too. As far as he could tell the positive pokemon had bruises but nothing else too serious. It wasn’t until the other man handed him some gauze that Tony realized he had instinctively stepped into the role of Pokemon trainer, but he gave a mental shrug and got back to wrapping the gauze around Minun’s stomach. Tony had barely finished before Plusle’s ears perked up and it started dragging Minun out of Tony’s hands. Bemused he let them go, before they were both covered in a bright white light. A second later and two Burmy’s laid before him. The  [ Burmy with the Plant Cloak ](https://www.google.com/search?q=burmy&rlz=1C1EKKP_enUS757US757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwidyYmw7IHkAhVBKH0KHXGSCEoQ_AUIESgB&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=-9ur9fBv7C5NbM:) was pulling on the  [ Burmy with the Sand Cloak ](https://www.google.com/search?q=burmy&rlz=1C1EKKP_enUS757US757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwidyYmw7IHkAhVBKH0KHXGSCEoQ_AUIESgB&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=1EZ2cWXMayKt2M:) who now had the bandage wrapped around it. The Plant Cloak Burmy had just tugged both out of sight behind the cot when the door burst open. Tony grabbed the wires and battery leading out of his chest and then was swept away in a haze of yelling.

* * *

It was hours later when Tony was finally returned with the other man to their cell in the cave. He was beyond exhausted and knowing that tomorrow wasn’t going to get better really didn’t help his mood. He had the start of an idea on how to get out, but nothing concrete yet. For right now all he wanted to do was sleep, preferably until this nightmare ended.

“What do I call you?”

“My name is Yinsen.” The other man responded. 

“Yinsen. Nice to meet you, what is this by the way?” Tony murmured to the other side of the room.

“That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from the bomb from entering your heart.” Yinsen replied softly. “What are you going to do about your life’s work in the hands of those murderers?”

“Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me and you either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week.” Tony responded tiredly.

“Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?”

* * *

Tony stared up at the cave ceiling trying to chase that idea of breaking out of the cave, while Yinsen and Meganium curled up on the other side of the room, evidently sleeping pretty soundly according to the snores. Tony had just decided to give it up and try to rest until the next day began when he felt something moving around his side. He quickly opened his eyes, just to come face to face with a [Quilava](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1EKKP_enUS757US757&biw=981&bih=607&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=Sr5TXY2SE5W-tQa9hqPYCA&q=quilava&oq=qui&gs_l=img.3.0.0i67l3j0l2j0i67l5.64176.64936..66207...0.0..0.158.388.0j3......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......35i39.aO_9SlvIeTU#imgrc=LpoSHHjNoqfn7M) and a  [ Charmeleon ](https://www.google.com/search?q=charmeleon&rlz=1C1EKKP_enUS757US757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDh_XS8YHkAhWJslQKHXsVBhcQ_AUIESgB&biw=981&bih=607#imgrc=slXCEk5elrOpqM:) . The Charmeleon had bandages wrapped around its stomach, so Tony assumed it had been the Sandy Cloak Burmy, while the Quilava would’ve had to have been the Plant Cloak Burmy. 

“So what are you two? Did a couple of  [ Ditto's ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=ditto+anime#id=060DFE7DB1D51D96ECB955F8499E7D233B2F2F3D) get stuck down here?” Tony peered at their eyes and paused a second as they looked like normal Pokemon's eyes. “What kind of Dittos…?” He trailed off as no answer was forthcoming from either pokemon. 

Quilava looked ready to fall asleep on its feet, so Charmeleon picked it up and put it next to Tony, where it immediately snuggled in right next to his side and was out like a light. Charmeleon looked at it for a second before looping around the cot and dimming his tail before laying it on Tony’s other side so that he was blanketed by warmth. It gave him a little nod before laying down watching the door, presumably to keep watch. With warmth on every side, and someone keeping their eye on the door, Tony fell into the best sleep he would get under the circumstances, all thoughts of the weirdness of the Ditto’s leaving his awareness.

* * *

The tip of a claw was poking Tony in the shoulder hard enough for him to feel it even in his sleep. He blearily opened his eyes and came face to face with the Charmeleon from last night. It snorted at him once it realized he was awake, then gently patted at Quilava until it also raised its head. Quilava slowly got to its feet, it was moving better than the night before but still seemed pretty tired. Charmeleon on the other hand looked a lot better, and Tony reached forward to start unraveling the bandages around its stomach, but before he could touch the gauze the clawed hand of the Charmeleon lightly grabbed his wrist. With a slow shake of his head no, Charmeleon picked up Quilava and set it on the ground next to his feet. Quilava shook itself out, placed one paw on Charmeleon’s taloned feet, and with another bright flash, the two Burmy’s from before were standing in the fire Pokemon’s places. They slowly made their way to behind the bed, covering themselves up and making sure they blended in with the surroundings with the Sand Cloak Burmy covering the Plant Cloak Burmy. 

It was only about thirty seconds after the Burmy’s had gotten themselves situated that the door was kicked open and the same terrorists from before spilled in. This time matched the day previous where several men came in and before Yinsen or Tony could really react, they were being dragged away. Tony spared one last thought for the two Pokemon huddled together under his bed, and then was forcibly brought out of his thoughts by a slap to his face.

“That doesn't look like a Jericho missile.”

“That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart.”

“But what could it generate?”

“If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second.”

“That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes.”

“Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes.”

* * *

The next few days blurred together, with Tony and Yinsen working on the miniaturized arc reactor. Quilava seemed to be slowly recovering its strength, only to need to sleep more when it transformed into its other shape. Charmeleon however, looked better and better until the fourth day when his cut had fully healed over and he allowed Tony to take off the wrapping. Only a day or so after that the arc reactor was finally finished.

* * *

“Careful, we only get one shot at this.”

“Relax. I have steady hands.” Yinsen huffed a laugh, then continued “Why do you think you’re still alive?” 

Tony nodded in acceptance, then took a deep breath as the reactor slotted into place. Plusle and Minun were each in one of his hands curled up peering at him and chirping concernedly at his facial expressions. When Yinsen finally stepped away (his hand naturally coming to rest on Meganium’s neck), Tony slowly raised himself into a sitting position so he could examine his new chest cavity. He deposited the two cheer Pokemon carefully in his lap, then reached up and felt around his chest, looking and feeling the scars around the reactor. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and he desperately searched in his mind for a topic of conversation that would take the focus off his still bare chest. While reaching over to grab his shirt he was finally able to come up with something, disrupting the tense silence that had fallen.

“You still haven’t told me where you two are from.”

“We’re from a small town called Gulmira, it’s actually a nice place,” Yinsen answered, finally turning away from the sight of Tony struggling with his shirt.

“Got a family?” Tony asked, once his head was clear.

“Yes, and we will see them when we leave here. What about you Stark?”

“No, I have a couple of friends, but no family.” Tony replied, staring at the wall.

“No? You have two Pokemon do you not? So you are not quite the man who has everything and nothing like you first appear, hm?” Yinsen trailed off, looking at the man on the bed. It was silent for a few seconds as Tony stared at his hands- hands which had naturally gone back to his lap to hold Minun and Plusle when he had finished putting on his shirt. He stared at them as they stared back, both wondering how he was going to react. Tony slowly picked them up and held them against his chest while he took a deep breath. His eyes met Yinsen’s as he said;

“Yeah... I guess I do.”

* * *

“This is our ticket out of here.”

“What is it?”

“Flatten them out and look.”

“Oh, wow. Impressive.”

“Let’s get to work.”

* * *

“You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile.” Raza snarled as he walked out with his guards, his  [ Flygon ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=flygon#id=583A362F6FB36DA38CE1F20567F9A43157AE341E) right behind him. Flygon snorted at the five of them, letting loose a small Flamethrower in their general direction, then did a combination of a walk and flap to follow Raza. The fire didn’t come anywhere near either of the men or Meganium, but it still made them jump, especially when the Flygon left and swirled up the sand with its wings. Everyone in the room held their breath until all of the guards with their individual pokemon had also left. As soon as the door was closed a huge sigh of relief was released as both Pokemon and humans glanced at each other.

“You two can come out now,” Tony called tiredly towards the corner where the two Burmy’s were still hiding. “Ok, everyone time to finish this.” Yinsen and Meganium moved over to help carry the pieces of the armor over to the stand while there was a bright flash from over by the bed. Once the flash died down Tony could see that a  [ Lucario ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=lucario#id=679CC6EB1FB8A5FE8D50DE6DE289813FEA3DB488) and [Charizard](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=charizard#id=E4A2501778A84F92C13E05DCAC4E355BCEC81C4B) had taken the two Burmy’s place. Lucario stumbled a little after taking its paw off of the Charizard, but quickly shook itself off and went to go help Meganium and Yinsen put up the parts of the suit. Charizard meanwhile lumbered over to where Tony was, snorting at him softly when he finally reached the human. “Alright big guy, all we’ve gotta do is-” Tony was abruptly cut off when the Charizard’s head snapped up and let loose an angry growl. As he was growling he rounded the table and put his body and wings around the suit of armor, so it wasn’t completely hidden from view, but it was definitely harder to see. Lucario hurried over to him, already waving its hands around and creating an aura shield that made it harder to focus when Tony’s eyes tried to follow the two Pokemon. Lucario ducked under Charizard’s wing, (which tightened around it a little more) and Charizard swept his tail around so the fire wasn’t visible, then the door burst open and Tony had to divert all of his attention to making sure that whoever just came in didn’t see the two Pokemon or the suit. 

“You don’t seem to understand that I want my missile done by tomorrow,” Raza growled at the two men, his Flygon glaring at Meganium. “So, I don’t think you need this lump of leaves.” Raza made a sharp gesture towards Meganium and before anyone could react Flygon had shot forward and pinned Meganium to the ground. It crouched above the Meganium, claws pinning her neck to the ground with wings arched above its head. It glared at the two men while waiting for Raza’s next order. Meg whimpered below it, barely even struggling because of the sharp claws around her neck. Yinsen had dropped to his knees as soon as Meg had been pinned, but at the sound of her whimper, he reached forward, stopping when Flygon hissed at him and pressed a little harder against Meganium’s neck. Tony froze, not knowing how to react while Raza laughed cruelly. “Ok, Fly-” 

Raza was interrupted by a roar as Charizard shot out of the shadows and body slammed into Flygon. As soon as Flygon was off of Meganium, Yinsen desperately crawled over to her to check her injuries. Charizard on the other hand had gone straight into a Fire Fang attack, then when Flygon flinched backward to get away from the fire in his jaws he followed it up by his claws automatically sharpening and swiping at him with several Dragon Claw attacks. One of them hit just right on Flygon’s chest causing it to drop to the ground and clutch at its skin with its claws. Charizard then turned and flew a bit towards Raza and let loose another roar, making the man flinch back. Raza pulled out his Pokeball, critically looking at Flygon. “Useless creature, serves you right.” He spun around and sprinted for the exit as Charizard puffed himself up and shot a Flamethrower at his retreating back. Charizard snorted disdainfully then walked over to the Flygon, looking at him. The Flygon lightly snarled but even Tony could see that there was no way it could survive without its Pokeball to protect it. Charizard dropped his head to lightly nudge the Flygon’s eyes closed and by that time Lucario had reached his side. Tony jumped, he hadn’t even seen Lucario move. 

Lucario and Charizard looked at each other, then nodded as Lucario put its paw on Charizard’s wing. With a flash of bright light, the Charizard was replaced with a  [ Rapidash ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=rapidash#id=BAA8BD2EA2FDC833799FB793220828AD12CF3F66) while Lucario turned into a  [ Gliscor ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=gliscor#id=FB61119FCA2DC67AA7B9DAAAA1838E5A8D23D351) . Gliscor had to immediately grab Rapidash’s flank to stop itself from falling, but after a couple of seconds, it was able to let go and balance on its tail. Once Rapidash could feel that Gliscor was steady, he stepped forward to directly face the Flygon which had kept its eyes closed still braced for another attack. Rapidash lowered his head and directed a Hypnosis attack towards the Flygon until it fully relaxed, deep in the throes of the artificial sleep. Once this was complete Rapidash turned and made his way over to Tony, the Pokemon nickering softly to get him out of the semi-trance he had fallen into while watching the Flygon. Even he could tell from across the room that there was no way at this point for the poor Flygon to survive, if they had it’s Pokeball than maybe they could’ve gotten it to a Pokecenter, but with Raza holding the ball the Flygon was as good as gone in the matter of a few minutes. 

“Thank you for putting it to sleep, that will make it’s passing so much easier.” Tony murmured to the Rapidash patting his flank in gratitude. Gliscor had moved in after Rapidash was out of the way and was now cradling the Flygon, slowly making its way over to the cot that Tony normally slept on. After depositing it on the cot, Gliscor hovered nearby, running one of its claws over the Flygon’s neck until, with a shudder, the Flygon fell still. Gliscor let out a small mournful cry which echoed through the room. When the cry ended, there was complete silence for a second or two before in the distance shouting and running was heard. Rapidash nosed Tony to get him moving towards the suit, Tony moving automatically under the fire horse’s direction. Gliscor meanwhile had left Flygon’s body to go and crouch by Meganium and Yinsen who were still huddled together on the floor. At it’s urging they shakily got up and started helping put the rest of the suit pieces on around Tony who had now stepped into the suit. There was one more piece that had to be fused to another so while Tony was getting ready inside the suit, and Yinsen was buttoning everything, Rapidash let loose a Fire Blast attack until the pieces had fused and could be attached to the suit. Gliscor grabbed it right after, its claws protecting it from the heat and it quickly stuck the new piece into place. Once that was hooked up, Yinsen was able to start the process of bringing it online.

“Ok, to start you’ll press the initiate power sequence and when that’s on you’ll activate Function 11.”

“There seems to be a progress bar?”

“Yes! Press Control ‘I’ then Enter.” While Yinsen and Tony were talking Rapidash had taken sentry over by the door, his whinny telling them to keep going. Meganium was standing by Yinsen but she moved over to stand by Rapidash at the sound of his call. Gliscor meanwhile was lightly bouncing up and down on its tail over by Tony, it’s claws clicking open and shut anxiously. 

“Alright, now it’s back to the progress bar?” Yinsen questioned, hands freezing over the keyboard as he looked up at Tony. 

“Good, we just need to wait for that to fill up then it’ll be fully functional. Once the suit is up make sure you stay behind me enough so you don’t get hit before you follow me out okay?” Yinsen stilled and looked up at Tony for a few seconds, opening his mouth to say something when suddenly Rapidash turned and with his ears back harshly snapped his teeth at Meganium making her take a few steps backward in shock. Without pausing, Rapidash reared up on his back legs and with a flash of his front hooves, wreathed himself in fire while letting loose an Inferno attack at the steel wall and door. The door stood strong for a few seconds before buckling under the pressure and blowing out and away from the angry fire horse. Not even a second later and Rapidash was leaping forward, kicking out at anything that was still stirring after the explosion on the other side of the previous wall. When he felt satisfied that nothing else was going to come to attack them in the next few minutes he reared up again and trumpeted down the hallway in victory and challenge. 

He then let the fire surrounding his body die out, turning around to trot back to the others. Rapidash let out a soft nicker of apology towards Meganium but kept going over to Gliscor, where he nuzzled his head against its shoulder. With a shake Tony took himself out of the stupor he had fallen into while watching Rapidash attack, calling over to Yinsen to see how far along the progress bar was. Already he could hear sounds of people heading towards them, Rapidash had slowed them down but didn’t have the element of surprise anymore. Gliscor and Rapidash had taken what looked like guard positions on either side of him, but as Yinsen checked the screen, a frown appearing on his face, Tony felt a sinking feeling start in his stomach. 

“We need more time.” Yinsen’s eyes met Tony’s and Tony knew exactly what he was thinking.

“No. Stick to the plan.” 

“We’re going to buy some more time.” Yinsen was already moving as he said this, jogging over to where he could pick up a gun from one of the knocked out (or killed, Tony couldn’t tell from here) terrorists. Rapidash made a low, sad sound as Meganium followed her trainer, Gliscor automatically following before the horse blocked its way with his shoulder. 

“Yinsen! Stick to the plan!” Tony called out desperately one more time before Yinsen and Meganium disappeared from sight, the sounds of Meganium calling forth a Petal Blizzard attack the last thing the trio left in the cave heard before everything went dark. A few seconds later and a mechanical hum starts to fill the air, the arc reactor shining bright in the darkness, contrasting with Rapidash’s mane and tail. Tony tried to lift his arms, only to get caught up in the cables tethering the suit to the stand. Gliscor reached up and with a few deft claw strokes cut away everything that was keeping Tony tied down. He took a step down and stumbled, quickly catching himself against the wall as Gliscor also kept a claw on his arm to stop him from falling. After he had straightened himself up, he started tromping towards the exit, out of the corner of his eye he saw Gliscor hop onto Rapidash’s back and then both Pokemon turned to follow the suit. 

As they stepped over the terrorists and Pokemon laying around the entrance, Gliscor let out a small cry of pain when it saw the bodies of the Pokemon laying on the ground and Rapidash leaned his head over to nuzzle the Gliscor to help comfort it. They were only able to move forward for a few minutes before running into another group of terrorists, who opened fire as soon as they saw the suit. Gliscor swung itself around the front of Rapidash, it’s scales deflecting any bullets that made it past the armor. Tony meanwhile had to take a step back to compensate for the force, but after a second was able to hold his ground. He only waited a few seconds before stepping forward against the hail of bullets and activating the flamethrowers attached right above the gloves of the suit. With a few sweeps of his hands, all of the terrorists were either on the ground or running away. 

A  [ Sandslash ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=sandslash#id=17EB2568B16ABD639C20CC7C0C95F30834B627D7) struggled to get back up on its feet, stepping in front of its unmoving trainer and brandishing its claws at the incoming trio. Tony hesitated, not wanting to attack the innocent Pokemon that wanted to protect its trainer but knowing that they needed to keep moving, not having time to waste. He had just started to raise his hand to spit out another flamethrower before Rapidash huffed behind him and stepped in front of the suit. Gliscor had curled into a ball on his back where it almost seemed to be taking a nap. If it weren’t for the flexing of its claws, Tony would’ve thought it was asleep. Rapidash and Sandslash locked eyes for a few seconds before Rapidash neighed softly and directed a Hypnosis attack towards it. The Sandslash struggled against the Hypnosis briefly before succumbing and falling to the ground in a faint. Rapidash nosed the fallen Pokemon briefly before snorting and looking back at Tony with an impatient expression. 

“Alright, alright, we’re going, we’re going.” Tony stepped forward as Rapidash neatly shifted over to the side, allowing room for the suit to get by. They made it almost thirty more seconds before running into another group, this time the majority turning tail and running as soon as they see the suit with only two terrorists with their Pokemon staying behind. The two men snarled at the approaching suit, opening fire for a few seconds before realizing that it wouldn’t pierce through the armor. At that realization one of the men turned and started sprinting towards the door Tony could vaguely see at the end of the hallway, his  [ Grovyle ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=grovyle#id=4642318E865260C9CC70C549ED1ABF248264661C) keeping pace with him. 

The other terrorist still facing Tony squared his shoulders and started barking what sounded like orders at the  [ Banette ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=banette#id=14EFFEB87ADE0F226116CCCAFC173F2FE717156F) , although Tony couldn’t understand what he was saying. Banette started waving her hands, creating what looked like a Shadow Ball attack, and Tony braced himself for impact as he knew he wouldn’t be able to knock her out before she launched it. Banette made the motion of throwing and the Shadow Ball had barely left her hands when a beam of white light flashed by Tony from behind and collided with the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion that threw Banette and her trainer backward into the wall and sent Tony staggering back as well. Gliscor was now barely moving on Rapidash’s back, the Hyper Beam attack it had just performed one of the most powerful ones Tony had ever seen. The terrorist and Pokemon hadn’t stirred from where they had hit the wall so Tony kept moving after catching his balance.

Once they reached the door, it only took a few punches from Tony before the door was blown inwards, Tony immediately stepping inside as soon as he could fit. The terrorists and Pokemon immediately started raining down attacks, but Tony’s attention was drawn to the man and Meganium in the corner of the room not moving. With a grunt he started waving his hands around, activating the flamethrowers and driving away the people from where Yinsen lay. After Tony had been able to move forward out of the doorway, Rapidash was able to make his way inside too. The horse let out what could only be described as a scream of rage when it saw the Meganium and let loose a Fire Blast attack at all of the remaining opponents in the room. A  [ Diglett ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=diglett#id=75D186256B2E7FE015799D7DAB36529945DBE8D2) ,  [ Cacnea ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=cacnea#id=B958250B9FAFFBB9527CA4407BCED8312E6BB2BB) , and  [ Hippopotas ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=hippopotas#id=9E75E8757023181F6E0EC4C7FE04F3DC63BD6EE8) all tried to rush Rapidash when the Fire Blast died down but with a quick Fire Spin directed at the three, Rapidash successfully drove them away, all three Pokemon crying out in pain from the fire then being recalled into their Pokeballs by terrified trainers who immediately ran out of the cave. Rapidash glared after them for a second before turning and checking on Meganium while Tony collapsed over by Yinsen. At some point, Tony had removed his helmet, though he didn’t remember doing so. Gliscor and Rapidash both started trying to talk to Meganium, but just from what Tony could see it was too late for the gentle-hearted Pokemon. There were signs of her Petal Blizzard and Razor Leaf attacks, it was clear she hadn’t gone down without a fight but there had been too many people and Pokemon for her to deal with. 

“Can you move for me? We’ve got our plan, we need to stick with it.” Tony begged, knowing even as he said it that it was too late.

“This was always the plan Tony.” Yinsen breathed, looking up at him with pain-filled eyes.

“No, y-you said you’re gonna go see your family-”

“My family is dead. I’m going to go see them now, it’s okay.” The pain was still there in Yinsen’s eyes, but now the prevailing emotion was peace. 

“Thank you for saving me.” Tony bowed his head, tears threatening his vision.

“Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life. Be the good man Meg and I see.” Yinsen forced out before going slack, his hand falling to rest on Meganium’s neck one last time as he and his Pokemon breathed their last. Gliscor and Rapidash let out a keen that spoke of grief as Tony felt a few tears escape and trail down his face. With a shudder, Tony forced himself to stand up and check on his two Pokemon. Both had followed his lead by also standing up, and by meeting their eyes Tony could see that their fire had been rekindled and they were ready to take on whoever got in their way next. With a savage smile that was echoed by Gliscor showing its fangs and Rapidash throwing his head back with a snort, Tony took a deep breath and put the helmet back on. Moving to the front entrance of the cave, Tony had one brief second of being able to see the sun and sky (a sight that was almost enough to bring the tears back), before being rocked backward by the amount of force from all of the weapons and Pokemon attacks that struck him. Twenty to thirty seconds later and all of the weapons had stopped firing, the owners realizing it hadn’t made a difference. The Pokemon had naturally stopped when their trainers did, and now were looking up at them confusedly. 

“My turn.” Tony’s voice echoed out in the silence before he aimed at one of the weapon staches and let the rocket attached to his right arm fly, causing a massive explosion that sent a shockwave through everyone. At the sound Rapidash appeared next to him, rearing up and with both Rapidash and Gliscor letting out a roar of rage it was an impressive sight. Tony started walking down and around the encampment, setting fire to everything he could get reach. Rapidash had set himself on fire and looked like he was performing a constant Flame Charge attack so everything he ran by was also burning. Gliscor had taken to the air and hovered watching everything, seemingly searching for something in particular. This went on for a few minutes before someone let out a scream of pain and rage that was heard above the chaos. 

When Tony looked over the first thing he noticed was Raza standing over someone with that smug smile still in place. It looked like he had taken their Pokeball, and the  [ Fearow ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=fearow#id=E9196531ABC50E3A9ECDFD409D74F69A5DF6193B) that hovered nearby was the one it belonged to. Raza said something to the man that made the Fearow land and let him climb on, though from the way the Fearow was acting it wasn’t something the Pokemon approved of. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see Rapidash start moving in their direction only to be stopped by a Water Gun attack from a  [ Croconaw ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=croconaw#id=F07DF701158126B8C5FCE7F05A2BB4DEC7551FAB) that he then had to turn and deal with. Tony could tell that he couldn’t reach Raza or Fearow in time and watched helplessly as they took off, Raza laughing down at him. 

However, everyone involved had forgotten about the silent watcher in the sky, and once Fearow had taken off Gliscor let out a screech and dived right at the bird Pokemon with a Fire Fang attack. Fearow frantically tried to fly away from the scorpion Pokemon, but it was too late and Gliscor clamped it’s jaws around Raza as the weight of its body forced the three to the ground. They hit with a crash and everyone was stunned silent for a second or two before Fearow cried out, extracted itself from the pile and flew over to its trainer. Gliscor also made it’s way back upright, holding the badly burned and bleeding Raza in its jaws. It then curled it’s tail around so Raza was being held upright and crossed its claws in front of its body. Tony had seen this build-up before, but kept his eyes on what was happening, along with most of the terrorists. With an explosion of force Gliscor used it’s X-Scissor attack, ripping Raza’s body apart even more. If there had been any chance of the head terrorist being alive before it was now gone as no human could take the full force of that attack from that close of a range. Gliscor screeched victoriously, throwing Raza’s body back on the ground and leaping back into the sky. 

Tony startled when he felt a presence next to him, turning around showed that it was Rapidash, although the Croconaw and Grovyle that were laying a little distance away proved it had fought to get over to him. The horse whinnied at him when it caught him looking, tossing his head around to gesture at what was left of the encampment. Which, now that Tony was looking, wasn’t too much. Any of the terrorists that were still standing and able to fight had seemed to lose their will once Raza was gone so the only things left was finishing the destruction of the weapons. There was only one big stache left, however, it was the biggest so far, and Tony could tell that when it went they would need to be pretty far from the blast radius. Well, no time like the present to test out the thrusters he put in the suit.

“I’m going to try and blow that up, then fly out of here. Okay?” The two Pokemon had always seemed like they understood Tony, and this proved no different when Rapidash snorted at him, whinnied up at the circling Gliscor, and started cantering away from the weapons. Tony took a deep breath, sparing a thought and prayer to a god he didn’t really believe in, and brought the full force of both flamethrowers on the stacks and stacks of missiles and rockets. Once he could tell that they were going to light up and blow, he stopped and pushed the rest of the power into the foot thrusters he had installed. Gliscor swooped in behind him and helped to push the suit higher in altitude and level out, saving Tony from trying to flail around and steer the now airborne suit. Glancing down, he could see Rapidash galloping and easily keeping pace with the suit and Pokemon flying above him, the horse kept throwing his head back to check on the status of the weapons. Rapidash then put on a burst of speed, disappearing over the next sand dune as a muffled roar sounded behind them. The suit was already starting to lose altitude and power when the explosion hit, sending Tony tumbling to the ground with Gliscor diving down to stay with the now-dead suit. A flash of white light and a  [ Dragonite ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=dragonite#id=5E9AB790FBBF6D2906E46FE3111B17A8FA2D3DEC) had caught the suit, wrapped around it, and crashed back first into the sand with the suit on top of it. 

Tony blinked awake to find Rapidash staring directly in his face. When he opened his eyes the fire Pokemon snorted at him, then ambled over to where the Dragonite was curled into a ball asleep. Nosing at the dragon, he lightly neighed until with a sigh of air Dragonite woke up. It stretched then cocked its head at Rapidash. The horse nodded towards Tony who watched this whole exchange blearily, thinking about how he wanted to go back to bed. It took a second for him to make the connection with the two Pokemon and the sand around them, but when he realized he quickly tried to sit up, only to get about halfway before having to collapse back down due to the pain in his chest. He must’ve gasped or something in pain because both Pokemon hovered over him almost instantly, showing that Dragonite must be more aware then expected to have just woken up. Both Pokemon glanced at each other than the Dragonite disappeared with a bright white flash, being replaced by an  [ Infernape ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=infernape#id=A3F93B6FD1291CEC1464F49E42772613041C25C8) . The fire monkey got to work taking off the pieces of the armor, while Rapidash kneeled down in front letting Tony hold onto his flank for stability. Once Tony could fully sit up he helped Infernape with the rest of the pieces, only standing up when the entire suit had been dismantled. He shook himself, getting used to not having the weight of the suit anymore. With a cursory glance at the arc reactor to make sure it hadn’t broken, it reminded him what the Gliscor turned Dragonite turned Infernape had done. 

“Thanks for catching me when I started falling, I don’t know if I would’ve survived that impact.” Tony addressed the Infernape who looked at him for a second before approaching him with what looked like an intent to hug. Tony awkwardly put his arms out, gratified when the monkey called out in happiness and curled around him. A second later and Rapidash was pressed against his back, laying his neck on Tony’s shoulder and resting his head on Infernape’s back. Tony huffed a laugh at the thought of these two powerful Pokemon just wanting a hug, but the laugh caught in his throat when he thought back to what they had just experienced and escaped from. Their hug was abruptly broken when Rapidash raised his head at the sky and cocked his ears forward intensely as if he was listening to something. A beat of silence later and Tony could hear what sounded like a whooshing sound coming from the direction of the caves. Rapidash bared his teeth in a snarl and lowered his body, Infernape immediately helping Tony on the horse’s back. A flash of white and  [ Yanmega ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=yanmega#id=841828505164F4B713FE9B6101EC5EE5AA562BCD) hovered where the Infernape had just stood. Rapidash immediately took off in the opposite direction of the whooshing sound, barely making sure that Tony was holding on before breaking into a sprint. Yanmega buzzed above them, but even with the sounds of Yanmega’s wings and Rapidash’s hooves Tony could hear the whooshing get louder. He chanced a look back and almost fell off of the Rapidash at the sight of a  [ Salamence ](https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=salamence#id=633CEE94957EEF6BE6E8CBB40B4179B9F19ED8C7) getting closer rapidly. It only took a few more seconds before it was roaring and landing with a crash in front of Rapidash who reared up automatically and almost unseated Tony. The horse’s ribs heaved under Tony’s legs, Yanmega still hovering above looking like it was hesitating to attack when it knew that it would be a tough fight. 

“Tony! Tony!” Tony’s heart stopped when he heard that voice because there was no way- Before he even knew what he was doing he was off of Rapidash and staggering over towards Salamence. Yanmega and Rapidash moved with him, not taking their eyes off of the dragon that was looming over them. The dragon’s rider, previously unnoticed, finally made his way to the sand where he rushed forwards. Rapidash automatically stepped in front of Tony, blocking the stranger from reaching him while Yanmega buzzed angrily above, both Pokemon feeling protective of the human now in their care.

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s okay-” Tony murmured to the horse, ducking under his neck and continuing towards the Salamence’s rider. He was only a few steps away when he collapsed to his knees, Rhodey completing the way and also falling to his knees. They looked at each other for a second before Rhodey leaned forward and grabbed Tony in a hug, both men tearing up at the feel of each other in their arms. 

“How was the “fun-vee”?” Rhodey asked with a choked back sob, Tony cracking a smile at his brother’s attempt at a joke. “Next time, you ride with me, okay?” Rhodey moved his hand up to the back of Tony’s neck, holding him for a few more seconds before moving back a few inches so he could check on his state. The Captain looked at the glowing reactor in Tony’s chest, but at the inventor’s head shake he left it alone. It was only after he finished checking Tony to his heart’s content before his eyes flicked up at the Rapidash and Yanmega who were watching everything he was doing very carefully. At this point the giant bug Pokemon had landed and was perched on Rapidash, but other than the horse’s ears flicking back every so often all of their attention was on Rhodey and how he was handling Tony. “I see you’ve picked up some new friends?” Rhodey murmured questioningly.

“Yeah, I-I did.” Tony glanced back at the two pokemon watching him worriedly, before facing back. “They’re mine now, and they’re the only reason why I made it out.” Rhodey’s eyes widened in shock at Tony’s announcement, before he raised his eyes to hold eye contact with the Rapidash first then the Yanmega. After a heartfelt thank you given to both, he started helping Tony stand up, supporting the other man when it looked like he was going to fall. Tony clutched at his arm, not wanting him to move away even after they had both stood up. Once he was on his feet, both of Tony’s pokemon moved forward to stand closer to him, even they were starting to crash from exhaustion and adrenaline and Tony could see that they both instinctively needed to be with him. “So, I see Shelgon finally grew his wings?” Tony asked wryly, looking up at the big dragon who, now that Tony was standing and no longer running away, lowered his head until he was able to huff at Tony’s hair. He sniffed for a few more seconds before letting out a grunt and lowering his body for Rhodey and Tony to get on.

“Yeah, once we heard about the explosions on the radar he decided that the helicopters wouldn’t be able to move fast enough.” Rhodey quipped then turned to look at Tony confusedly when he automatically started climbing up on the big dragon’s back. “Aren’t you forgetting something…?” Rhodey trailed off, gesturing to where the Rapidash and Yanmega had been standing. He froze for a second when a Minun and Plusle met his gaze, then he turned and glanced back at Tony. “So you picked up two Dittos and decided not to tell me huh.” Rhodey said dryly, watching as the two Pokemon scampered up Salamence’s side to perch on Tony’s lap. 

“Oh, I think they’re some form of rare Ditto, their eyes don’t match the Ditto’s I’ve seen before.” Rhodey squinted at the two Pokemon calmly sitting on his brother’s lap, before sighing and climbing up behind him. 

“I don’t know how you get into these situations, but I’m glad you at least have Pokemon watching your back now.” Rhodey settled in behind Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back a little so Tony could rest comfortably against him. Salamence twisted his head around to check that everyone was secured and safe before smoothly launching up in the air and beating his wings to gain altitude. They rose quickly before leveling off and gliding forward. Staring at the hypnotic sight of the ground speeding along underneath them, it wasn’t long before Tony really started to feel tired. Rhodey noticed almost immediately and tugged Tony a little closer so that Tony was in more of a recline position, with Minun and Plusle curled together on his stomach, Tony’s arm naturally cradling them to him while his free hand stayed on Rhodey’s leg. It only took a few more seconds before the trio slipped into sleep, their bodies finally relaxing after months of anxiety and fear. 

Rhodey let the stress melt off of his shoulders at the sight of having his brother leaning against him, letting out a big sigh of relief of all of those months of searching paying off. He lightly frowned at the two Pokemon curled up asleep, thinking back he had never heard of rare Ditto like this, but if anyone would find them it would be Tony. He tightened his left arm around the sleeping genius, dropping his right to rub at Salamence’s flank. The dragon rumbled back, and Rhodey smiled his first true smile in what felt like a long time. “Alright, big guy. Let’s get these three home and figure out where we’re going from there.” Salamence rumbled again in agreement and both Pokemon and trainer settled in for a long flight back to the place they called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'll try to get the next part of the story up soon, but unfortunately, I don't have an update schedule planned. Let me know if anything doesn't make sense or the links don't work, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
